Wait, what?
by KazeLikeTheWind
Summary: Ryuko has finally decided it. Today would be the day she admitted her feelings to Satsuki, her older sister. But things don't always go as planned eh?


**AN: It's been a while since I've written anything on here, so please forgive the lack in ability. My poor MaiHime stories… Anyway, this is a one-shot where Ryuko and Satsuki grew up as sisters with both of their parents. I feel like they would've had a very good family if not for the life fibers- also forgive any spelling mistakes in names. I did this on my phone so I couldn't look up the correct spelling and am too lazy to do so now. Rating T-M, no lemon but a nice kiss. I hope. **

**)(KILLLAKILL)(**

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Ryuko slammed her head against the wall in the girls' bathroom with each word laced in venom. How could she have been so foolish!? So easily taken!?

As the saying went, keep your friend close, and your enemies closer.

Ryuko slid down to her knees, the dull ache in her chest making itself known. The teenager leaned her forehead on the wall, trying to stop the waterworks from coming.

"Shit..." The weak whisper was the last sound she made before she curled up on the floor. No one would be there, it was after school hours after all.

Flipping out her phone, Ryuko stared at her wallpaper, the ache growing with each passing second she did.

The wallpaper was of her older sister, Satsuki Kiryuuin, holding her with her arms around her waist, and a rare smile on her lips.

'It's my own fault... I'm so stupid!' Her ocean blue eyes grew watery and leaked bits as she started to fall asleep. She was emotionally and physically drained after all, and even if the girls' bathroom wasn't an ideal place to sleep it worked well enough for her needs at the moment.

** )(KILLLAKILL)(**

_ -30 minutes earlier-_

_ "Are you sure about this Ryuko?" Said person turned around and gave two thumbs up. Mako grinned, her best friend was going to confess her love to the person she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. It had taken her years to help build up Ryuko's confidence on the matter, and she finally was ready to confess._

_ "You got this girl! Text me later to let me know how it goes!" Mako shouted happily, even though they were not even a foot away from each other. Ryuko had only told Mako about her crush turned love interest she held for her older sister- and Mako had accepted it without second thought._

_ "You know I will! Thanks Mako!" The girls embraced each other before setting off in different directions._

_ Ryuko took deep, long breaths to keep her nerves in check as she approached the student counsel room._

_ She had planned it all out. Satsuki was going to stay after school tonight to work on paper work for an up coming festival, while the Elite Four were going to be out supervising club activities. She had worn her Sunday best; a deep blue button up and black cargo pants. While most would consider it not as being classy as all, it was as classy as Ryuko got. She had waited till after school to get 'fancied up' as Mako called it. She didn't want Satsuki to suspect anything after all._

_ "There it is." Ryuko swallowed as she raised her fist to knock, her heart beating harshly against her rip cage. 'Wait, I never knock.' Grabbing the door handle, the black haired ten wretched the door open._

_ The occupants didn't even notice her. Not until she had dropped the books in her hands._

_ Kiryuuin Satsuki was sitting at her usual place, the head of the table, but was doing something that shattered Ryuko's poor heart._

_ Sitting on her lap was the club leader of the Marching Band. No-no... Nonone... Nonon! Her pink hair bounced as she turned her head, eyes seeming to be equally shocked as Ryuko's. Satsuki urshed the shorter girl off her lap, clearly not having been expecting any distraction. Her blouse had been unbuttoned, collar turned up, and soft scratch marks stood out on her pale skin._

_ "R-Ryuko!"_

_ "Sorry!" Ryuko took off before Satsuki could say another word, pure adreline fueling the younger girl as she sped off down the hall and took shelter in the girls' bathroom._

** )(KILLLAKILL)(**

**-Present-**

It hadn't even registered to Ryuko that she had fallen asleep on the girls' bathroom floor. The cold woke up the heart broken teen, her eyes snapping open when she saw the time. It was twenty till ten, the numbers flashed at her as if trying to stress to the girl just how late it was.

"Fucking hell..." Ryuko picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. Feeling the sudden urge to take a shower, (I mean, she did sleep in the bathroom), Ryuko gathered her things and noticed she was missing something.

"Wha...? Ah fuck!" Panic raised in her chest, tears threatening to spill as she realized she had lost her journal. Recalling that she had dropped it at the door way of the student counsel, embarrassment and agony filled her mind. Knowing Satsuki, the older girl would have no issue in reading the younger girl's journal. Which meant she would discover her disgusting desire Ryuko held for the president. The desire that had driven her insane. 'I fell in love with my own sister! What the hell is wrong with me!?'

Ryuko stumbled as she walked out of the school, all resolve leaving her body. Her bike stood proudly in the moonlight, the deep blue almost looked black, and a single red racing stripe down the tank. It had been a gift from her parents, the red stripe was a joke as to her unnatural stripe she kept in her hair.

The ride home took less than ten minutes, Ryuko really didn't give a shit as to the speed limits. Not as if the cops would bother with her, they gave up on chasing the girl because she managed to loose them within minutes every time they did take chase.

Ryuko pulled up the drive way slowly, the lights on in the house showing the owners still awake.

The Kiryuuin family wasn't one to keep secrets from each other. It was the family motto that they all stayed closely connected, as to never stray from each other.

Satsuki would have presented the journal to her parents, and discussed how to handle it.

Probably send her to a looney bin.

"Fuck me..." Turning off the roaring beast, Ryuko slowly walked up to the steps and braced herself mentally as she open the door. Standing just out of the doors reach was a person, either Satsuki or her mother she reasoned based on shape.

"Ryuko."

"Mom." The tall woman tilted her head to the side, her rainbow dyed hair staying still as a result of moose and gallons of hair spray. Her steely grey eyes helped the look of her poker face.

"Sweety, we need to talk. Let's go to your father's study now. Satsuki and your father are waiting." Ragyo couldn't help but notice the dead look in her youngest daughter's eyes. It broke her heart, and made her want to pull the girl close but she restrained herself.

The study was on the second floor, next to the labs and sewing rooms. Both parents were highly successful in their careers, and had met under chance at a concert. A blinding white color covered the walls, floors, and ceiling. Ragyo had a think for an ideal of purity, and white was right up that alley.

Following her mother with uneven steps, the person in question kept her gaze on the floor. She hadn't even noticed they had stopped until Ragyo snapped her fingers under her nose to gain her attention. She gave Ryuko a reassuring smile than opened the door slowly.

The study was more like a library, books covered the room in every corner. Loose papers stuck out, and many books had highlighter marks and some with coffee stains. Ryuko always had loved her father's study, the scent of coffee always lingered and dim lighting made the room peaceful. It was also where her and Satsuki use to fall asleep as children.

"Ryuko, sit." She obeyed without protest, causing the other three occupants in the room to look at each other. While Ryuko wasn't a trouble maker at home, she always liked to rebel in some way. Even if it was just refusing to sit.

Ragyo sat next to her, Satsuki and Isshan on the other side of the over piled table. Ryuko snuck a glance at her older sister, her blouse had since been straightened out, a nice but simple grey tie rested under the collar.

"Ryuko? Sweety, you've been keeping a secret from us." The older woman took her daughter's hand in hers, than gestured with her head to the journal on the table. The others in the room took note of how the youngest noticibily winced. Ragyo gave it a moment before speaking again, holding her daughter's hands tighter when she felt them start to tremble.

"We know you've always had issues when coming to us about your feelings about things, but you know the family motto." She sighed. Here comes the interesting part.

"As do we. And we've been keeping a secret from you." Ryuko's head snapped up, disbelief touching her glossy eyes. They've never kept anything from her, than again she wasn't much better for keeping things from them. Running one hand up Ryuko's arm, Ragyo smiled softly at her youngest child. "We wanted to protect you, you know we'd never do anything to help you."

"Mom... What are you getting at? Quit beating around the fucking bush!" Isshan grimaced at the venom in his daughter's voice. He had never heard her use such a tone with her mother. While he wanted to say something, he decided against it and to leave it in his wife's capable hands.

Not seeming affected at all by the harsh tone, Ragyo patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Take it easy and let me talk. Ryuko, we've known about your feelings for your sister for a while now. I found your journal years ago; it's no big secret to us. But, unlike you, Satsuku came to us about her feelings." Ryuko looked back down at the floor. So they had known all along, she wasn't that surprised. It was hard to keep a secret from her parents.

"Ryuko..." Satsuki had her typical poker face, making it impossible for her to tell just what her older sister was thinking. She looked back down at the floor, waiting for the lecture that she was bound to receive. Instead, she heard Satsuki get up from her seat and walk over to her.

'Ah. So she's going to slap me instead. Probably for being a hentai.' Ryuko hadn't held back in writing her desires in the journal, emotional and physical ones.

Instead, she felt two, cold hands cup her tear stained cheeks. Satsuki forced her little sister's face up, steely blue meeting ocean blue.

Ryuko tried to jerk her face away, their mother had let go of her hands and moved away to let Satsuki get closer. She was scared, emotions and thoughts ran through her like a bullet train. She had never had her heart broken like this before, the ache in her chest wasn't dull but now consumed her very being.

She closed her eyes; Ryuko couldn't face her sister, the love of her life, when she was such a mess internally.

"Ryuko. Look at me, please." Satsuki's voice was but a mere whisper, but the pleading in it was sincere. She could feel Satsuki's breath on her lips, oh how she wished she could close the distance between them. It took every ounce of her willpower not claim those full lips for herself, even if but for a second.

"Ryuko please..."

'She sounds hurt. Did I do this to her?' One ocean colored eye opened, the fear apparent.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko's shoulder, making the younger girl shiver. It wasn't till then that Ryuko realized her parents had left the room, and left her alone with her big sister. She started to tremble, and why she wasn't even sure.

"Hey, look at me." Ryuko kept looking away, refusing to meet her sister's gaze.

"Ryuko. Look at me now." Ah, there it is Ryuko thought. That commanding tone right before her sister would take some kind of action to get what she wanted. Satsuki roughly grabbed Ryuko's face, forcing her to look right at her.

Their nose touched just barely, making Ryuko swallow hard.

What happened next was something she hadn't thought would happen in a million years.

Satsuki slammed her lips against Ryuko's in a sloppy, and none too gentle kiss. Both of them lacked experience, leaving them to discover things right then and there. Ryuko stared at Satsuki's closed eyes before closing her own and returning the agressive kiss. She wrapped arms around Satsuki's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Satsuki licked Ryuko's lower lip, pleading for acess which she was gladly given. She dominated the mouth of the girl below her, making it hers and hers alone. Ryuko could practically feel the possessiveness coming from her older sister, and she loved it.

Satsuki pulled back with a gasp and took a deep breath, saliva at the corners of her lips. She softly captured Ryuko's lips again in a quick peck before pulling back.

"I knew you had a crush on me; I had one on you too. I went through your room one day and found your journal, but I wanted to wait for you to come to me." She got on her knees in front of the shorter girl and rested her head on her shoulder. Ryuko tightened her own arms, her breath ragged and uneven. Satsuki couldn't decide if it was from the kiss or if she was about to cry. She nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her.

"Nonon was helping me fix my tie and fell when you open the door, scratching my neck. That's what you saw, nothing more. I had a meeting in a couple of hours and couldn't quite get my tie right." She mumbled against Ryuko's neck. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and for some reason unknown to her she wanted to mark it. Badly.

Satsuki bit down on Ryuko's neck, causing her to gasp and whimper loudly. She sucked on the spot until a deep mark formed, than kissed it as if an apology.

She had marked what was rightfully hers to her mind. A comfortable silence over took the two sisters, the only sounds in the room where their shallow breathing. Ryuko rested her head against Satsuki's, her heart and head full of mixed emotions. _Just what is going on around here?! _As if reading her mind, Satsuki stood up and pulled Ryuko up with her.

"Come on, we have a lot to speak of."

**)(KILLLAKILL)(**

**SO, that's my one shot. Reviews to point out mistakes are appreciated, but please do so politely and not rudely. **


End file.
